


Long-Term Assets - Inspired Art

by kurozawa46



Series: Inspired Arts - Going Once, Going Twice, Sold... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathroom Sex, Big Dick Barnes, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Dom! Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Good boi Steve being GOOD, Kneeling, Lace Panties, M/M, NSFW Art, Partial Nudity, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sub! Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: NSFW art, Steve and Bucky having sexy roleplay time in a public bathroom behind a bar.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Inspired Arts - Going Once, Going Twice, Sold... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725202
Comments: 30
Kudos: 248





	Long-Term Assets - Inspired Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long-Term Assets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492630) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> Dedicated to, and inspired by Brenda's amazing Bachelor!Bucky and Cap!Steve Series: [Going Once, Going Twice, Sold...](https://archiveofourown.org/series/352691). Please go read the series and admire Brenda's magnificent writing!
> 
> _**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.** _

**NSFW Explicit version below**  
  


↓  
  
↓  
  
↓

**Author's Note:**

> Had so much fun drawing this one! Big thanks to [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda) for the inspiration and continuous DM support, [Cyborgtopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities) for the daily cheerleading, and [KOI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koixxx) for the Line messages!! You guys really saved me from the art block abyss.
> 
> Also hope I did Bucky's _Beautiful Beast_ justice - I've already down-sized it *twice* so no complaints allowed - Our bestest boi needs his BF Biiiiig :D
> 
> [Website](https://www.kurozawa46.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurozawa46) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kurozawa46/)


End file.
